


Could Have Danced All Night

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [39]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #41 - Dance Practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Danced All Night

There was only one reason there would be light drifting under the practice room door at this time of night. Somebody had obviously forgotten to turn off the lights – surely no one was practicing at 3am when they all had to be up by 5 at the latest – so Kibum, being the frugal sort, opened the door to reach in and turn off the light, only to come to a gasping halt, one hand posed in shocked, hovering above the light switch as an arousing scene played before his eyes, reflected in the floor to ceiling mirrors lining the room.

Shindong was moving gracefully, pulling his shirt over his head mid-twirl, the fabric clinging lingeringly on his skin like a lover’s touch before being flung away, a sigh escaping as cool air met his heated flesh. The man could move – those hips were lethal the way they swiveled and rolled, moving in directions that Kibum was sure his own couldn’t even begin to approach.

Kibum moaned at the sight, and Shindong instantly stilled, looking up at the mirror, eyes meeting with his observer.

“I… I… I’m sorry… Ididn’tthinkanyonewashere” Kibum fumbled and rushed over his words, jumbling them together as a hue of embarrassed arousal colored his cheeks.

Shindong chuckled. “Obviously someone is. It’s okay. I don’t mind an audience if you want to stay. Then you can tell me if my hip movements look right.”

Kibum stepped forward involuntarily, stumbling over himself as he hurriedly stated “they’re PERFECT.” His blush grew deeper, darker. “I wish mine were that good…”

Their eyes still meeting in the mirror, Shindong smiled. “I could teach you, but you might not get any sleep tonight.” He winked, humored by his own words, and the meaning behind them.

“Thank you hyung.” Kibum smiled, ducking his head as if suddenly shy. “I would like that.”

And dance practice truly began – well, practice at least. The dance part needed a new definition, but Kibum doesn’t kiss and tell. Neither does Shindong.


End file.
